You belong with me
by cheezygurl51899
Summary: Annabeths best friend is Percy Jackson. Not to mention the love of her life. Only problem: Percy has a girlfriend. All of Percys friends hate her and agree that he would be much better with Annabeth. What happens?


**So i was listening to 'you belong with me' by Taylor Swift and i was like...that would be a good fanfiction. So here it is!**

**ANNABETHS POV**

I watched as my best friend and the love of my life trying to tell his girlfriend to settle down through the phone. His name was Percy Jackson and he was the funniest, nicest, and most gorgeous guy in the world. His girlfriend, _Rachel,_ was made at him for making a joke about how she eats ice cream. It _is_ pretty entertaining to watch and the joke was funny. Any other girl would've laughed. But Rachel over reacted to everything. Percy and Rachel have been together for almost a year. That year had been full of my heart being ripped apart every time he was with her. It had also been full of fights. I honestly don't know how Percy survived that long. I was lying on his bed eating some his mom's famous homemade blue cookies while I listened to Percy trying to settle her down.

"Listen, Rach. It was a joke! You know how beautiful I think you are." He said. I cringed. Then I heard Rachel's annoying voice yell at him through the other side of the phone.

"Think! You _think_ I'm beautiful?" She screamed.

"No, no. I _know_ you are beautiful. Because you are. Anyway when I said that joke I meant that the way you eat ice cream was cute." I didn't hear what she said because she wasn't yelling anymore.

"Ok…..love you too. Bye." He hung up. Percy sighed and plunged on the bed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I am so tired of all of the drama." He said. I nodded.

"You gunna break up with her?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't sound hopeful. Percy shook his head and my hope broke into a million pieces.

"Na, I think that she will get used to my jokes, the way you did." He said. I sat up and walked over to his bookshelf looking at all of the books he had. Not very many.

"Well Perce, first of all I've known you for years. And second it took me about a week at the most to get used to you. It's almost been a year." I said.

"I know. But I just don't want to break her heart." He said. I sighed and turned around.

"Gosh Percy. Really? Even if you are miserable you will put up with it because you don't want to break her heart? You are too nice." I said. Percy laughed.

"I know I am. Anyway who said I was miserable?" he asked me, taking a blue cookie.

"Well I mean no one actually said it but I can tell. Like I said I've known you for years." I said.

"Well I am perfectly fine with her." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, whatever. But soon this will end and I will try not to say 'I told you so'". I said. It was Percy's turn to roll his eyes. I looked at my watch.

"I gotta go." I said. Percy nodded. We got up and went to his front door.

"Later." He said. I smiled.

"Bye." I walked out and shoot the door behind me. When it shut I whispered. "I love you."

I walked to my house and the whole way back I wondered how he could be in love with Rachel. I mean she wears the shortest skirts in the history of the world and I wear jeans and t-shirts. She was the cheer captain and I was always in the stands cheering him on. I mean I guess it makes sense to be dating him. He _was _the quarterback and captain of the football team. Go figure, right? I walked to my house and walked inside.

"Hey dad, Helen." I said. My father and step-mom greeted me. I walked up to my bedroom and lay on my bed. I looked over to the little table next to me to see a picture of me and Percy before he was dating Rachel. I was on his back and he was carrying me piggyback. We could've been in love in the picture, the way we were smiling, which I was at the time, but he just liked me as a friend. I smiled and touched his face.

"Why can't you be mine?" I asked the picture. It didn't answer. I closed my eyes, and I soon fell asleep dreaming about the day in the picture.

_Flashback:_

_It was Percy's birthday so his family took us to the beach. It was his favorite place to go. For about an hour we were playing in the water. Soon we came in to eat lunch. I went to the car so I could get his present. I walked back with it behind my back. Percy looked up and smiled._

"_What's that?" he asked. I sat next him and smiled. I took it out from behind my back and gave it to him._

"_Why don't you find out?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head, while taking it._

"_Wise girl." He said. I smiled at my nickname. _

_Percy unwrapped the present and opened it. I gave him a necklace that had a trident on it. He always loved tridents. He also said that if the gods were real then he would be a child of Poseidon. That's why I gave him his nickname, which was seaweed brain. We were both really into Greek mythology. I really had no idea what to get him for his birthday until I found it. It just seemed so much like Percy. _

_Percy smiled and put it on. He looked at me, and joy was in his eyes._

"_Thanks, Annabeth. I love it." He said. I smiled._

"_I knew you would." I laughed. Percy laughed too. "You know me too well." He said. I nodded._

"_We _are_ best friends aren't we?" I asked. He laughed and nodded. He looked into my eyes and smiled. I did the same thing to him. I didn't even have time to react when he was tickling me. _

"_P-Percy! S-st-stop!" I said. Percy laughed._

"_Make me!" he said. And that's when I started to chase him._

_I caught up with him, which was a surprising thing since he was a fast runner. I jumped on his back piggyback style. I had my arms around his neck and he had his arms wrapped around my legs making sure I don't fall off. We were both laughing as his mom took a picture of us._

_End of flashback:_

That's when I woke up. I smiled at my dream and grabbed a book to go to the park. That's where I always do my thinking. And I wanted to think. I went to central park and sat of a bench.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I looked around to see Percy coming toward me with a smile on his face.

Gods he looked amazing. Walking toward me in his worn out jeans with that perfect smile on his face. I smiled. It has been a while since he smiled like that. The last time he did was before he and Rachel had a fight that really brought him down.

"Hey, Perce. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Rachel is picking me up to go to a movie." He said. I nodded. I didn't really want to bring up last night's conversation and I seemed that he didn't want to either.

"Hey do you still have that necklace I gave to you?" I asked. I don't know where it came from, but I wanted to know. Percy looked confused.

"The trident?" he asked. I nodded. Then Percy took it out of his shirt. I smiled.

"I always wear it." He said. I looked at him.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yep….it's my favorite necklace from my favorite girl." He said. I blushed.

"Don't let Rachel hear you say that." I said. Percy shrugged.

"Eh, girlfriends are for only a short amount of time. Best friends are forever." He said as he tucked a blonde piece that was out of my ponytail behind my ear. I smiled. And that was when Rachel pulled up. She had a red BMW convertible. She was glaring at me. My smile vanished.

"Well bye, Annabeth." He said.

"Seeya Perce." I said as he got in the passenger seat. She pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. I looked down and tried not to cry. Who am I kidding? Percy will never love me. Rachel looked at me one last time before driving away. I tried to remember what Percy said. _'Girlfriends are only for a short time.'_ He said. Maybe that was a good sign. I got my book and walked home. A couple hours later I got a text.

**Hey are you coming to the game? **It was Percy.

_Ya, of course. You guys are gunna rock tonight._

**Thanks. Seeya there.**

_Ok, bye. _I said. I got dressed and went to our school to go cheer him on.

* * *

><p>I was right. The team did great tonight. The score was something crazy like 36-0. And what made it better was that it was the championship. The team was going crazy. I smiled as Percy got lifted in the air for throwing the touchdown pass. I walked on the field and hugged Percy.<p>

"Congrats, seaweed brain!" I said. Percy smiled.

"Annabeth! I'm so glad you came." He said. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy.

"Of course I came! It was the championship. I couldn't miss it." I said. Percy laughed.

"I'm gunna go talk to Rachel." He said. I nodded.

"Seeya." He ran to go fine Rachel and I talked to some of my other friends who were on the team.

"Grover, Nico! Congrats!" I said as I hugged them. They laughed.

"Thanks Annabeth. Did you see Percy? He was amazing!" Grover said.

"Yep. He always is." I said. Nico laughed.

"Annabeth. You think he is much more amazing at other things than football. Don't deny it, sweetheart." Nico laughed.

"Shut up." I said. Grover and Nico laughed. They both knew that I was in love with Percy. I made them swear not to tell since they were his friends too.

Grover looked over my shoulder. "Hey look at that." Nico and I turned around. Rachel was doing was _major_ flirting with Luke Castellan, who was another person on the team.

Nico shook his head in disgust. "That slut." He said. We all hated Rachel, and they both agreed that I would be way better for him. I turned back around to see almost leaning in to kiss him, until Percy came up. I turned around to Grover. "Do you think he will end it?" I asked.

"Hopefully." He answered. I looked at Percy and he looked mad. Like _mad_, mad.

"Rachel, what do you think you are doing?" he yelled. Rachel looked stunned. She didn't know what to say.

"Just….._go._" he said. He turned back around to go to the locker room and went home. I turned back around.

"I hate her so much." I said.

"Ditto." Nico said.

"Hey, Annabeth are you going to the dance after this to celebrate?" Grover asked. Oh, man. I totally forgot. I mean ya I have a dress but I was planning to study.

"Um…I don't know." I said.

"Well I hope you come." Nico said.

"Ya. Percy won't be very happy if you don't." Grover. That killed it.

"Ok…fine." They smiled and went to the locker room. I walked to my car and got dressed for the dance. I wore a grey dress that went to my knees and flats. I didn't need to curl my hair because it was already naturally curly.

I drove to the school and walked in. I didn't normally wear this kind of stuff so it felt weird. I walked to Nico and Grover. They looked at me and whistled.

"Nice get up, Annabeth." Nico said. I smiled.

"Thanks, guys." I said. And that is when Percy walked up.

"Hey, guys." Then he looked at me. "Wow…..Annabeth. You look beautiful. And that is saying something." He laughed. I punched his arm.

"Jerk." I said. But I was laughing too.

"I'm just kidding. But you do look amazing." He smiled. I blushed.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad you're self." I said. He smiled again. We looked at each other for a while. Gods I love him. I couldn't hide it anymore. I didn't care if he didn't say it back. I just wanted to let him know.

"Look Percy. I—"I was cut off by him kissing me. KISSING ME! When we broke apart I looked at him.

"Love you." He finished for me. I smiled.

"Ya. That." I said. Percy laughed and kissed me again. That's when Rachel came up to us.

"Percy! How can you be kissing _her_?" We broke apart and Percy looked at Rachel.

"Because I love her." He said simply.

"No. You love _me."_ Rachel said while pulling his arm so he was next to her. She was glaring at me. Percy shook away from her grip and walked back over to my side.

"No. I love _her_." He said taking my hand. I thought I was gunna faint, but I pulled it together and smirked at Rachel.

"Listen, Rachel. I thought that I loved you. I really did. But you complain about everything I say or do." Percy said.

"Percy, baby. Don't." she whispered. Percy shook his head.

"No. Go dance with Luke or something. I'm gunna dance with my new girlfriend." Percy said. Rachel looked like she was gunna explode. She stormed out. I looked at Percy.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded and put his forehead on mine.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Since the beach." He said. I smiled and kissed him. While we were kissing I caught a glance at Nico and Grover who were snickering. I ignored them and enjoyed my time with my new boyfriend.

**I got my ideas of how it happned by the music video. It was a cute video. It had Lucus Till in it. AMAZING!**

**Now i know it wasn't that good but i wrote it in like one day so, cut me some slack, people.**

**-Cheezygurl51899**


End file.
